


Hybristophilia

by Mignon3tte



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, it's literally just smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mignon3tte/pseuds/Mignon3tte
Summary: Hybristophilia: a sexual paraphilia in which an individual derives sexual arousal and pleasure from having a sexual partner who has committed cruel and gruesome crimes.OrAsh, Eiji, and Shorter have a whole lot of sex.





	1. Shoreiji

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gonna be a compilation of smutty one-shots. Please enjoy.

Of course Eiji had been restless. Of course Shorter had been walking around the house with no shirt. And of course Shorter had to be his usual frisky self that day. Eiji cursed himself for not being able to resist Shorter’s persuasion, or his soft yet solid touches. Apparently his teenage fantasies were still alive and well, because he gave in the moment Shorter’s fingers trailed lower on his back than usual.

The stripping was a blur, the kissing was feverish, and the constant rolling over one another on the bed was enough to work up a sweat.

Eiji swung his legs over him, straddling his hips, and gasped when he felt Shorter’s length brushing his rear. He reached back and took Shorter in his hand, lining up the tip with his entrance. Shorter had to put all his concentration into not thrusting upwards; the sensation of his tip against Eiji’s tightness was a temptation almost impossible to resist. He’d spent what felt like an eternity ignoring the throbbing heat between his legs while he prepped his partner; finally he would be getting some relief.

Eiji took a breath and then sank down. He offered little resistance, but he was still impossibly tight. Shorter shuddered at the stretch. Eiji whimpered, and then pushed his hips down further, welcoming more of Shorter’s length inside of him. Shorter felt his body catch fire in Eiji’s heat. His walls were soft and smooth, squeezing him from all angles. He pushed down more, adjusting himself to Shorter’s thickness and marveling at the stretch. Then he said the magic words.

“It’s so big,” Eiji whispered. Shorter couldn’t help but groan. He had heard those words countless times before from dozens of other people, but for some reason, when Eiji said them, he felt it. It punched into his stomach and reached his fingers and toes in long tendrils. It amplified the hot, pulsating sensation in his length and abdomen and made him ache for more. Eiji wiggled his hips slightly and shuddered.

Shorter said, “You alright?” Eiji opened his eyes, looking as though he didn’t even realize they were closed, and then found Shorter’s gaze.

“Yes,” he said, breathless. Shorter squeezed the flesh on Eiji’s hips and then moved his hands to his wrists, guiding the smaller boy’s hands to his chest. He let go, and Eiji rested them there. Perfect. His own hands found their place on creamy thighs and squeezed.

Eiji raised his hips and then lowered them again. When he found a rhythm, his fingers dug into the muscle of Shorter’s chest. The tightness was killer, but the lube made the slide incredible. Eiji closed his eyes again, focusing on the sensation, still adjusting himself until…

Eiji’s body jerked and he went still with a gasp. Shorter felt his abdominals tense reflexively at the feeling of Eiji’s walls tightening around him. Eiji had found his own sweet spot and was startled by a pulse of white hot pleasure burning deep in his stomach. It radiated throughout his pelvis and down his legs, making his back arch. He opened his eyes and found Shorter’s, watching him intently.

“Sorry,” Eiji murmured. He could feel his cheeks flush deeper red.

“You’re fine,” Shorter said, “You alright?” He ran his hands from Eiji’s thighs to his rear and squeezed the ample flesh.

Eiji said, “Yes,” and moved his hips in one shallow motion, finding the angle that made his body seize with pleasure. He started up a rhythm again, and Shorter wondered to himself just how long he would be able to last. The sight of Eiji pleasuring himself was absolutely beautiful. Eiji tended to lose himself in his pleasure, his cheeks flushing red and eyes squeezing shut. He would pant and whine, trying with all his might to stifle his cries. It became a personal game of Shorter’s (and he was sure Ash’s as well) to make Eiji scream, or at least get louder sounds than the hushed mewls he often let out. It wasn’t that they didn’t like Eiji’s mewls and cries, they just wanted more. They were greedy. Eiji’s pleasure was their own; the harder they could make him come, the better.

Shorter moved his hands to Eiji’s hips and marveled at how slender his partner’s torso was. If he squeezed hard enough, he could probably make his fingers touch.

Eiji sighed and Shorter was brought out of his musings. He looked up and saw his partner’s flushed face. Instinctively, he brought a hand up to briefly cup Eiji’s cheek in hopes he would open his eyes. Eiji stopped and looked at Shorter for two heartbeats before he leaned forward for a kiss. Shorter shivered when he felt Eiji’s tongue run across his bottom lip, asking for access. He opened his mouth and let Eiji explore. Their tongues swirled around one another and pressed back. Shorter let a hand wander to Eiji’s rear and squeezed again. The Japanese boy was still learning to kiss, but he was learning fast.

They broke apart and gasped for breath. Eiji sat up again and resumed his motions, rising up and down on Shorter’s length. Shorter offered his own assistance by lifting and pressing down on Eiji’s hips to keep him going. He watched himself get buried inside Eiji over and over and lost his breath for a moment. Eiji’s own breathing was ragged and labored.

The movement slowed to a stop and Shorter’s vision snapped back to crystal clarity. Before he could ask if something was wrong, Eiji lifted himself slightly and pulled his feet under him into a squatting position. He reached one behind himself for balance, but trusted Shorter would keep him steady.

The first rise and fall in the new position was killer and Shorter groaned at the newfound depth. Eiji found his rhythm again and finally let out a moan.

“Shorter,” he panted. For a moment, Shorter wondered if he was about to lose it, because the sound of Eiji breathlessly moaning out his name sent a familiar shockwave of heat through his abdomen. It dissipated, however, and was replaced by a tingling in his legs.

Eiji closed his eyes and moved faster. He was losing himself in the sensations and Shorter was losing himself in Eiji. The feeling of his lover engulfing him in heat and tightness was intoxicating. His brain felt like it was swimming in alcohol.

Eiji sped up when he could feel the makings of his own climax approaching. It was that same, urgent heat in his stomach that bubbled and boiled over until it overwhelmed him and blinded his vision. Shorter’s length was fire inside of him; it stretched him to his limits and reached so deep he could feel it all the way in his stomach. The thickness of it rubbed and pressed on his prostate so well it made stars twinkle behind his eyelids.

He went faster. It was coming, he could feel it. His body took over and Eiji brought his hips down with more force, impaling himself harder on Shorter’s length. He bit his lip and gripped at Shorter’s stomach. Shorter dug his fingers deeper into his hips and Eiji took that as his cue to keep going. It wasn’t like he could stop now, though. The bubbling and tingling in his pelvis was becoming too much to bear, but his body wanted more.

Keep going, keep going, Shorter thought when he felt Eiji’s walls tightening on him more and more. He felt a coil tightening in his own stomach in response to his partner’s climbing pleasure. His vision had become blurry, but through the distortion he could see that same look of desperation on Eiji’s face.

Eiji went harder and brought himself down three more times before his entire body stiffened in ecstasy. He threw his head back and cried out while he pushed Shorter’s length as far as it would go inside him, grinding his hips back and forth in stuttering motions. Shorter felt Eiji’s heartbeat as well as the rhythmic clenching of the inner walls surrounding him. He shivered hard when Eiji unconsciously dug his nails into his abdomen and scratched. Four red welts bloomed across the muscle.

Eiji felt his orgasm rip through him unexpectedly. He lost his awareness in the white heat of it. The bubbling in his stomach exploded and scorched his hips. It rushed down his legs and up his back, making it arch. The burning overwhelmed him and he cried out. He remembered who he was with, then. Shorter was so good to him. He was riding Shorter’s dick and it made him cum. Shorter was so good. So big. So hot.

“Shorter,” Eiji cried. He was still shuddering in the aftershocks, still grinding his hips back and forth.

“Eiji,” Shorter echoed. Eiji opened his eyes and saw the blurry image of his partner, sweaty and flushed. Shorter moved his hands down to Eiji’s thighs and felt the quivering muscles. In response, Eiji moved his knees back down onto the bed and sighed at the relief.

Shorter was so good. So good to him. He wanted to feel Shorter’s pleasure inside him.

Eiji made sure he was fully seated on Shorter’s length and grinded faster. He heard Shorter curse below him and whimpered in response. He felt Shorter dig his fingers hard enough into his hips that it became painful, but it fueled Eiji’s attempts to use what little energy remained to bring Shorter over the edge as well.

“Fuck, Eiji,” Shorter grunted. Eiji watched Shorter’s face closely and saw glazed brown eyes.

Eiji moved his hands to Shorter’s chest, where he knew Shorter liked them, and said “Please,”

That was all it took. Shorter’s stomach tensed and he jerked upward with it. He felt his own length become hot fire and Eiji’s walls become too perfect and the spring released. He cried out with it and pushed Eiji’s hips down and held him there.

Eiji moaned and panted with it. He felt a surge of warmth trickle down from his head to his stomach at the satisfaction of being able to make Shorter cum. And he felt the warmth down below as well.

Shorter’s length throbbed inside him, shooting spurt after spurt of hot liquid deep into him.

Eiji couldn’t help but moan as he was filled up. He looked down and saw Shorter, eyes closed and panting below him, relax back onto the pillows.

“Fuck,” he said. He ran a hand up Eiji’s back and pressed down, a silent request for Eiji to lean in lose. Eiji felt the way Shorter’s hand slid up his spine and became increasingly aware of how slick their bodies were. He looked down at himself and saw the fruits of his own pleasure pooled over Shorter’s abdomen. In any other world, he could get turned on all over again, but in his own, his entire body felt like jelly. In an ungraceful fashion, Eiji slumped forward onto his partner’s torso. He could feel Shorter’s length slip out of him, already softening, and the warm, white liquid leaking out. Great.

“You’re so good, baby,” Shorter whispered. Eiji felt his hand rest itself on the nape of his neck and bring him in for a kiss. It was short and sweet. They broke apart to catch their breath and stole the moment to take in one another’s flushed face and disheveled hair. Shorter wrapped his arms around Eiji’s torso and rolled them over so he could press his weight down on the smaller body.

“Shorter, I have to clean up,” Eiji said.

Shorter nuzzled into Eiji’s neck and sighed. “Later,” he said.

Eiji couldn’t argue with that, especially when he was fixed under 180 pounds of exhausted boyfriend who was very, very warm. The weight, warmth, and numbness in his legs made for a wonderful lullaby and Eiji found himself drifting off to sleep. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that he would need to become more resistant to Shorter’s seduction tactics.


	2. Asheiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended music for reading:  
> CPR by Summer Walker  
> Hold On by The Internet

Folding Laundry. That’s what Eiji was doing right then. Dinner was busy bubbling away in a large pot at the stove. Twenty minutes left until they could eat, Eiji said. It was some sort of stew with root vegetables and pork. It smelled heavenly. Ash was sure it would taste heavenly as well. Everything Eiji made was heavenly. Except Natto.

Eiji was an amazing cook. Watching him glide around the kitchen was truly hypnotizing. He always hummed little songs to himself while he cooked, or he would stream some Japanese TV show on his phone that would make him giggle. He would always cook Ash’s favorite foods, too. No matter how often, all Ash had to do was ask for some Shrimp and Avocado Salad and Eiji would make it for him. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He made wonderful breakfasts for him. Salad, eggs, some pastries to pick from, fruit, sautéed vegetables, and whole milk because Eiji wanted him to put on some weight. 

Ash shifted his position on the couch so that he was resting his head on the back, his face half hidden by the plush cushions. Eiji was folding. He was so good at folding. Ash watched the Japanese boy’s hands reach into the white laundry basket and pluck out a shirt, turn it right-side out in one smooth motion, and then spread it across his lap. He smoothed out the wrinkles, brought in the sides, and turned it so he could give it the final crease before setting it with the others on the coffee table. Eiji did it so naturally. His hands looked so soft. Ash remembered how soft and delicate Eiji’s felt in his own and got the urge to hold them. But then Eiji wouldn’t be able to keep folding, and Ash liked watching him fold. Ash liked watching Eiji do most things. He liked getting a front-row seat to Eiji’s day-to-day activities.

Ash had been streaming a podcast onto the TV across from them, but had lost focus when Eiji sat down with the laundry a few minutes ago. He traced his eyes from the top of Eiji’s dark, fluffy hair, to his button nose, his soft eyes, his jaw, his neck, and then his hands again. The dim lighting of the lamps beside the couch made Eiji glow more than usual.

“You’re so pretty,” Ash said. He couldn’t stop himself from saying it. He figured he’d let Eiji know, since it was one hundred percent true.

Eiji looked up, first at the TV, and then at Ash, eyebrows raised. He made a noise indicating he hadn’t fully heard what the blond one had said. _Cute_ , Ash thought. Eiji must have been lost in his own thoughts.

“I said you’re pretty,” Ash said again. Almost instantly, a warm flush spread across Eiji’s cheeks and nose. Ash loved that flush. It happened whenever Ash kissed him or said sweet things to him.

“A-Ash,” Eiji stuttered. His hands clung to the shirt he had started folding. Ash raised an eyebrow, arms folded loosely across his chest. He felt languid and relaxed.

Eiji looked back down and resumed his folding, the blush still warming his face. “I am not pretty. You are pretty,” he said.

Ash snorted. “You are. We’re both pretty.”

Eiji chuckled, still blushing. “Silly Aslan,” he said.

Ash used his foot that was resting next to Eiji’s thigh and pressed it into the smaller boy’s leg a few times.

“You’re so pretty,” he said in a sing-song voice. “Pretty, pretty Eiji.”

Eiji snorted and then pushed his foot away. “I must focus, Ash. Laundry won’t fold itself,” he said.

Ash gave a dramatic sigh and said, “Fine, have it your way.”

Truth be told, Ash would rather be having it _his_ way. He had been trying to have it his way for a while now. It had been almost a year since the beginning of Ash’s road to recovery, and he was making great strides. The nightmares were rare occurrences now, and casual touch was just that: casual. His sex life with Shorter was as strong as it had always been, if not stronger. With Eiji? Not so much.

Eiji was dead set on keeping intimate contact between them to a minimum. They kissed and cuddled, but that was it. Eiji never voiced it, but Ash was sure Eiji thought Ash would be completely adverse to sex. Ash had yet to tell Eiji that he and Shorter had been intimate for over two years. If anything, the Chinese boy was the one who was able to remind Ash that sex could still be a good thing.

Ash also chalked it up to Eiji being too shy. He’d done his research, brushed up on Japanese culture.

The sexual urges had risen months ago, but Ash had ignored. He wanted to get accustomed to domestic life before he even thought of that. But, as time progressed, the feelings became unbearable. Eiji was enticing to him every second of every day. His puttering around the house, doing mundane chores and humming to himself, had become the most arousing thing Ash had ever experienced. So much so that Shorter devised a plan.

Shorter wanted to get Ash laid. But he didn’t want to do it himself. He wanted Ash to have first go when the time came to it. His plan was simple: he’d sleep at Nadia’s place, claiming he needed to be at work bright and early for opening the next day, and would thus give Ash and Eiji a night of alone time at the apartment. Simple.

The hard part was waiting. Because they had to keep doing it. Because Ash and Eiji never _got_ to do it.

It was their third round of trying this. Third time’s the charm, Shorter had said. Ash hoped to God Shorter was right, because he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand it.

Ash was stirred from his thoughts when Eiji stood up from the couch. In a few smooth motions, he moved the freshly-folded clothes from the coffee table to the laundry basket again. Before he could scurry back into the kitchen, Ash stopped him.

“Wait,” Ash said, grabbing Eiji’s wrist. Eiji looked at Ash, eyebrows raised. Ash fought the urge to get lost in the chocolate brown.

“What?” he said.

“Gimme a kiss,” Ash said. He gave a few light tugs to Eiji’s wrist, urging the smaller boy to come closer. Eiji snorted, but smiled nonetheless as he bent down.

The kiss was light and quick, barely enough time for Ash to relish the feeling of Eiji’s soft, plush lips pressing against his own before they broke apart. Eiji gave Ash a soft smile before straightening and making his way back into the kitchen.

“And so it begins,” Ash said to himself in a whisper.

One last thing to do before initiating his plan. Ash fished his phone from his back pocket and sent a message to Shorter.

“ **Attempt number 3 of mission Get Ash Laid** ”

Ash walked into the kitchen and was instantly hit with the rich, savory smell of dinner. Eiji was busy washing a smaller pot in the sink, completely engrossed in the task. Ash took the chance to sneak up behind Eiji and embrace him, one arm around the waist, and the other up close to the chest.

Eiji giggled softly. “Hungry?”

Ash pressed his nose into the crook of Eiji’s neck and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes for one, two seconds to enjoy the aroma of citrus and daisies from Eiji’s perfume. He had seen it in the bathroom. A little orange bottle shaped like a rabbit. He’d have to look it up and buy tons of it for Eiji. It smelled so good on him.

He hummed into Eiji’s shoulder in response.

“Here,” Eiji said. He took the wooden spoon from next to the pot and dipped it into the stew, lifted it, and blew on it before holding it up to Ash’s face. “What do you think?”

Ash accepted the spoon into his mouth and let the warm, savory flavors wash over his tongue. Just as he had expected, it was heavenly.

“Tastes done to me,” he said.

“Good, we just wait for the rice now,” Eiji said. Ash hummed in response again.

He lifted his chin from its place on Eiji’s shoulder and pressed his nose into his neck again to enjoy more of Eiji’s smell. Not just the perfume, but the natural scent underneath. Then he moved up and pressed his nose and mouth into soft, fluffy black hair. It smelled fresh and slightly sweet. It was intoxicating. Eiji was intoxicating. Again, Ash felt himself getting lost in it. His scent, his soft voice that said such sweet things to him. The way he did everything for Ash and never asked for anything in return. How he’d let Ash rest his head in his lap, no questions asked, and would card his fingers through golden hair, massaging his scalp. How kind he was to others. Yes, Eiji was good, so good. Eiji was his. His little housewife.

The thought made his blood boil in the most delicious way. It set his stomach on fire and burned straight down below his belt. Eiji was his housewife. His househusband. He was sweet and gentle, loving and caring, supportive and…just so _Eiji_.

“Ash,” Eiji said. Ash hummed into Eiji’s hair in response. He loved how Eiji said his name. Loved the way he split one syllable into two.

“Ash,” Eiji said again. “You have to let me go. The rice is done now.”

Ash’s eyes snapped open. “Oh, sorry,” he said. How long had he been daydreaming this time? He could feel a faint flush creep its way onto his cheeks.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Ash scrolled through his phone and filled Eiji in on the latest happenings of his old cohort. They tried facetiming Shorter but, as expected, he didn’t answer. It was the dinner rush after all.

Ash tried starting a game of footsie under the table. Eiji responded with light giggles and a warm flush on his cheeks. When dinner was finished, Ash lasted through washing dishes and watching exactly seven minutes—he was keeping track—of a TV show before he let himself seduce Eiji.

As it happened, Ash had managed to trap Eiji next to him on the couch, his arms encircling the Japanese boy’s smaller frame. Ash placed a few innocent kisses into Eiji’s hair, once again enjoying the scent, and then used an index finger on Eiji’s chin to turn his face up and towards his own. There was curiosity in Eiji’s eyes for a brief moment, but it melted away as Ash brought him closer.

Their lips met in a quick, chaste kiss. Eiji opened his eyes slightly, waiting for Ash’s reaction, waiting for him to initiate something more like he always did. Ash pressed in again and lost himself in the softness of his partner’s plush lips. Eiji leaned in closer and, after a moment’s hesitation, rested a hand on Ash’s chest.

That’s the ticket, Ash thought to himself. He resisted the urge to smile into the kiss. Eiji was playing into it well, slowly but surely becoming malleable in his arms.

Ash dared to push it further, and so he pushed his tongue forward to brush a line across Eiji’s lips, right where they met. Eiji let out a soft moan that was quickly hushed. They broke apart and then pressed back together again and Ash repeated the motion. On the third try, Eiji finally accepted Ash’s request and parted his lips. Ash quickly pushed his tongue into Eiji’s mouth, sighing when he felt their tongues brush against one another. Eiji whimpered and, after a moment, pushed his tongue back against Ash. They worked themselves into a steady rhythm, their tongues rolling and pushing against one another.

Ash felt a wave of heat rush down from his head all the way to his groin. Eiji’s mouth felt so good against his. He almost couldn’t believe he had gone so long without going this far. He moved a hand from Eiji’s arm and placed it on a slender thigh, slightly higher up than he normally would.

They broke apart, their lips just barely touching, and stared. They breathed one another’s air. Ash could feel his mind getting blurry.

In a soft voice, he said, “Maybe we should move this somewhere more comfortable?”

Eiji, eyes half lidded and breathless, nodded.

Ash smiled and placed another kiss to Eiji’s lips before he shifted his grip and hoisted Eiji up into his arms. Eiji reflexively wrapped his arms around Ash’s neck and, after a few seconds, rested his head on Ash’s shoulder.

oOo

Ash wasted no time in climbing atop Eiji, crushing their lips together as soon as they made it to the bed. Eiji made a strangled noise at the contact, but followed it with another whimper. He ran a hand of his own up Ash’s back, leaving a string of goose bumps in its wake.

Eiji was being so gentle with him.

Ash broke the kiss and trailed his lips down to Eiji’s neck, just below his jaw line.

Eiji gasped at the sensation. “Aslan,” he said. His back arched up off the bed and hands clung to Ash’s shoulders.

A shudder ran down Ash’s spine. He needed to make Eiji say his name again.

He trailed his tongue from the base of Eiji’s neck up to his jaw and then kissed back down. When he reached the base again, he sucked a mark into the skin, nibbling at the skin until it turned purple. Eiji stifled the moan that the sensation pulled from him. Ash thought he could top it, and chose that moment to grind his hips down into Eiji’s.

He smothers the gasp it draws with a kiss.

Eiji tore his lips away abruptly. “Ash, wait,” he said.

Ash leaned up to give his partner space. “What’s up?”

Eiji furrowed his brow. “We don’t have to do this,” he said through gritted teeth.

“What do you mean?”

“I-don’t want you to do something you don’t want to. I-I never want to hurt you,” Eiji said and looked at Ash with big, worried eyes.

Ash sighed. Pushing aside his arousal for a moment, he dug inside himself to look for apprehension or revulsion. He couldn’t find any.

“I _do_ wanna do this,” he said. And it was the truth. He had wanted this level of intimacy with Eiji for a long time. But if Eiji didn’t want it…

“Do you not want it?” he asked cautiously.

Eiji startled. “I-I do want it! I just don’t want to pressure you,” he said.

“I do want this Eiji. And if you do, I’d like to continue,” he said with a laugh. Truth be told, their mutual worry for the other in this situation was quite comical.

Eiji smiled softly. “Okay, yes.”

Ash leaned down and kissed Eiji, soft and slow. Pale fingers roamed down light blue fabric until they reached the hem and then pulled up. Eiji sat up enough for Ash to pull off his shirt. After discarding it, Ash took his own off in one smooth motion. He scooted himself back slightly and wrapped is fingers around the waistband of Eiji’s pants. He slowed down then and gave two gentle tugs. It took a few seconds, but Eiji go the message and lifted his hips enough for Ash to pull them down. The movement was torturously slow. The smooth, soft flesh of Eiji’s thighs came into view and Ash immediately leaned down to nip and kiss at them.

He took a moment to enjoy the feel of Eiji’s soft skin beneath his fingertips. He dragged them up past his hips, to his waist and then back down to the band of his underwear. Not able to take his eyes off the blue fabric, he pulled down slowly, freeing what had been clouding his mind for so long. He was met with a thatch of black, wiry hair and Eiji’s appendage, already swollen and darkened in arousal. Ash had to close his mouth to avoid drooling. Eiji was average in size, maybe a little smaller, but it made his mouth water. He tore his eyes away to look up at his partner’s face. Eiji was looking away, a cloud of red flush running over his cheeks and nose.

“Hey,” Ash said softly. He crawled up and pressed his head against Eiji’s. Eiji’s eyes, half lidded, looked down at Ash’s lips, obvious in their desire. Ash met him halfway and pressed a kiss to Eiji’s waiting mouth. He made it soft and steady, hoping he could send the message that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Ash broke the kiss and darted his tongue over Eiji’s bottom lip, another message.

He crawled back down again, pressing a kiss into Eiji’s stomach, and then his hip bone, and then into the hair between his legs. A whimper resonated in Eiji’s throat. Ash trailed his lips to an inner thigh and latched on, sucking the skin into his mouth and nibbling at it. Eiji whimpered again, his thighs closing slightly and trembling.

Eiji’s taste was sweet and musky, his scent intoxicating. Ash dragged his tongue over the mark he had left, and then made another one right next to it. Every time he sucked on the skin or bit down, he was rewarded with a stifled moan. The sounds caused the throbbing in between his own legs to strengthen. When he felt Eiji’s legs had been properly marked, he leaned back slightly to admire his work.

He leaned in again and finally gave himself what he’d been waiting for for so long. He laid his tongue flat on the base of Eiji’s length and dragged it up to the tip. Eiji’s couldn’t stifle the moan that escaped his lips and his entire body shivered. Ash looked up at him and found chocolate brown eyes looking down at him, heated and glassy. He moved back down and repeated the motion. Eiji twitched beneath his tongue.

He moved down again and pressed his lips against the base. “Do you masturbate at all?” he asked, voice low. He filled the silence after with another lick up Eiji’s length.

“Yes,” Eiji said, looking away. Ash flicked his tongue under the tip.

“How’s it feel?” he asked. He placed a hand on Eiji’s inner thigh and felt the limb shiver under the touch. Their eyes met again.

“Good,” Eiji said. He was obviously embarrassed, his voice barely a whisper.

Ash felt a pulse of heat run down from his head to his groin. The thought of Eiji pleasuring himself was more arousing than he’d expected.

“Tell me how you do it,” he said. Another teasing lick had Eiji shivering again.

“I-“ Eiji broke off and panted. “What?”

“Tell me how you touch yourself,” Ash said, slightly louder this time to let his voice vibrate into his partner’s flesh.

Eiji blushed harder. “Um, I use my hands,” he whispered.

Ash felt himself twitch in response. The image of Eiji running his hands up and down himself feverishly flashed behind his eyelids.

He asked him, “You ever put anything inside yourself?”

“Never.”

Another twitch and Ash ran a hand down between his legs to palm himself. He would be the first. The throbbing wouldn’t stop. He could feel himself aching to have Eiji wrapped around him tightly. That slick warmth that brought every nerve in his body to life.

He dragged his tongue to Eiji’s tip and then wrapped his lips around the head, eager to give his partner more pleasure. Eiji shivered and moaned again, but stifled it.

“Ash,” he panted. Ash hummed in response. He ran his tongue in lazy circles, losing himself in Eiji’s taste. The flesh was smooth, warm, and supple. He closed his lips and suckled on it for a moment, listening to Eiji’s pants and stuttering whines.

He took his mouth off, leaving a teasing lick, and asked “What do you think about when you touch yourself?”

Eiji looked down at him, his eyes glazed over, and then looked away. “I don’t know,” he said.

Ash circled the tip with his tongue again, keeping eye contact while he waited for an answer.

“It’s embarrassing,” Eiji said.

“It’s just the two of us,” Ash reassured. But Eiji looked away again.

“I don’t know,” he said. Ash pressed kiss into Eiji’s hip bone. He was desperate to know everything about how Eiji pleasured himself, but if talking about it made Eiji uncomfortable, he would acquiesce.

Instead, he wrapped his lips around the head again and sucked, moving his head up and down to engulf more of the sweet, plump flesh. The warmth made Eiji moan again, louder this time, and he brought a hand up to cover his mouth, but stopped himself and put it back down. Ash snaked his own hand under Eiji’s leg and found that hand. His own slender fingers interlocked with Eiji’s own and held on tight.

Ash set himself into a rhythm and lost himself in the sound and taste of Eiji. The flesh was heavy and solid on his tongue, the flavor sweet and musky. Eiji was panting, his face flushed wonderfully red. His thigh unconsciously closed inward and Ash used his free hand to push the leg back out again. He could feel Eiji getting firmer in his mouth.

He took a free finger and ran it over the base of Eiji’s length where the spit was pooling. Then, softly, he dragged it down and placed it over the flushed spot of puckered skin. It twitched in response. He pushed on it lightly, and then added more pressure. It twitched again.

“Ash,” Eiji said, his voice raising in question. Ash took his mouth off of Eiji, earning a soft whimper in protest, but ignored it so he could look up at his partner.

Eiji was flushed and disheveled and absolutely beautiful.

“I-I wanna go all the way,” Ash said. “Do you want to?”

“Ash,” Eiji panted. He looked at Ash, softness and trust making his eyes clear up for a moment. “Yes, I do. Only if you want to.”

Ash sighed in relief. “Of course I do,” he said, “I’ve been wanting you for months.”

“Oh,” Eiji whispered.

“Yeah,” Ash replied. He climbed up and smashed their lips together. Eiji lifted a hand and placed it on Ash’s cheek. Ash reached up and took the hand, and guided it down between his own legs so Eiji could feel.

See what you do to me, Ash thought. Eiji gasped in the kiss. They broke apart.

“You want it?” Ash asked.

“Y-yes,” Eiji said softly. 

Ash placed a peck on Eiji’s lips and then scooted back and stepped off the bed. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and yanked them down, making no attempts to put on a show. Kicking the underwear off his ankle, he crawled back onto the bed and Eiji threw his arms around him.

“It really is blonde,” Eiji said.

Ash snorted in response.

“You like it?”

Eiji looked down again at Ash’s appendage and chanced a touch. He wrapped his fingers around it, admiring the weight and feel. It was above average, in length and girth, but not freakishly so. It was only right that someone as blessed with looks as Ash was endowed as well. It fit him perfectly.

“I love it,” Eiji said. Ash smiled and pressed his forehead against Eiji’s. They breathed each other’s air, dizzy and lightheaded.

Ash reached over Eiji to get to the bedside table. He felt his cheeks grow warm at the awkward fumbling as he opened the drawer and fished out a condom and the bottle of lube. He pressed a chaste a kiss to Eiji’s lips and Eiji sighed into it. He was nervous, Ash could tell.

His fingers coated in lube, Ash pushed Eiji down flat onto his back with a hand on his chest. He used his free hand to pull Eiji’s hips toward him for better access. He leaned down and kissed Eiji again, this time deep and slow, and then circled a finger around Eiji’s entrance. He broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together again, waiting for Eiji to open his eyes. When he did, he finally wriggled a finger inside. Eiji inhaled sharply and instantly tensed around the finger.

“It’s okay,” Ash said softly. “Are you alright?”

Eiji nodded and then tilted his head up for another kiss. Ash met him halfway. Eiji gradually loosened up again and Ash pushed his finger deeper inside. Eiji’s walls felt soft and warm. When he seemed more comfortable with the digit resting inside him, Ash began moving it in and out—slowly so as not to overwhelm him. Eiji’s breathing was ragged and uneven, his moans stuttered and choppy.

Ash took his other hand from its place on Eiji’s chest and wrapped it around Eiji’s abandoned length, flagging slightly from the lack of attention.

“Can you take another finger?” Ash said. He could tell that Eiji was overwhelmed by the foreign sensation, still having trouble getting used to accommodating the finger, but he also knew that Eiji was nothing if not determined.

His partner opened his eyes and nodded. “Yes,” he said.

“Okay, relax now,” Ash said. So saying, he pushed another finger in. Eiji gasped this time.

“You alright?” Ash asked. Eiji nodded again. Ash sped up the motions of his hand on Eiji’s length, earning a moan from his partner.

Gradually, Eiji grew less and less tense, and finally relaxed into the fingers moving inside of him. Ash added a third, wanting to make sure Eiji was fully prepared.

He could feel himself twitching freely now, obviously eager to get some pleasure of his own.

“Think you’re ready?” Ash asked. Eiji ran a hand over the back of Ash’s neck, his fingertips playing with the short blonde locks at the nape.

“Yes,” he whispered, “I’ve been ready.”

Ash snorted and then pressed a kiss into Eiji’s forehead. He sat up on his knees and opened the condom. Eiji held himself up on his elbows again and watched Ash intently. Ash chanced a glance and almost laughed at his partner’s curiosity. A voice in the back of his head complained that he had to use a condom, but he ignored it. He knew both of them were clean, but he wanted to be safe. Maybe next time, Ash thought to himself.

Condom fully rolled down, Ash crawled back over Eiji and pushed him flat on his back again. Eiji pulled him down for another kiss and refused to let him go. But he gasped when Ash pressed his tip against Eiji’s flushed entrance. It took every ounce of self control Ash had to not push inside.

“You sure you want this?” he asked.

“Yes,” Eiji said.

“You sure?” Ash asked again.

“Yes, Ash,” Eiji said. “Please.”

Ash couldn’t resist the plea, so he wrapped his hand around himself and used his other to hold him up, and pushed in.

Thanks to the preparation, Eiji offered little to no resistance. He stretched over him and, once the head was engulfed, pulled him in. They both moaned at the sensation.

“Ash.”

“Eiji.”

Eiji panted hard. Despite the preparation, Ash’s tip was still larger than his three fingers. Having something, no, _someone_ , so deep inside him made him shiver and shake. Ash’s body was hot and flushed over him. He threw his hands up and gripped Ash’s shoulders.

“You okay?” Ash asked.

“Y-yes,” Eiji panted. “More.”

Ash lifted an eyebrow, but obeyed Eiji’s request. He pushed further in and groaned. Eiji’s walls were smooth as silk, pushing against him from all sides and pulling him deeper. He could feel Eiji’s heartbeat inside of him, and every shift or twitch of his lover’s body made him shiver.

Eiji asked him for more, and he pushed in, this time finishing the distance so that their hips were flush with one another’s. Ash was panting as well. Being fully seated inside person who made him feel so alive and so loved was making it hard to think clearly. He could feel himself throbbing inside of Eiji.

“Ash,” Eiji sighed.

Ash worked himself into a rhythm, starting off with slow, shallow thrusts, and then speeding up slightly when Eiji asked for more. He moved Eiji’s leg and rested it on his shoulder so he could drive deeper. It wasn’t long before he was snapping his hips faster, harder into Eiji. His partner was panting and choking out moans, covering his mouth to muffle them. Ash let Eiji hush himself for a minute, and then moved his hand out of the way to kiss him. They broke apart for air and Ash watched Eiji’s face, scrunched up in the most adorable and arousing expression he had ever seen. Eiji was tighter than Shorter, and much smaller than him, and it made Ash’s blood boil. Eiji, small, delicate, soft Eiji, was taking him so well.

“Aslan,” Eiji panted out. A surge of electricity rushed down Ash’s spine and he groaned. He shifted Eiji’s hips slightly and drove deeper, harder, making Eiji cry out. He felt Eiji’s nails dig into the skin on his shoulder blades and _scratch_ , leaving red welts that stood out against his pale skin.

“Fuck, Eiji,” he said. He could tell by the coil tightening deep in his stomach that he wasn’t going to last much longer. The sensation of Eiji tightening around him, pulling him, engulfing him, kissing him, calling his name, was setting Ash on fire.

He gave Eiji’s thigh one last squeeze before moving his hand to wrap it around Eiji’s length. Immediately, he ran his hand up and down, earning squeaks and stuttering moans from his partner’s lips.

“Aslan,” Eiji cried. His voice had changed pitch—higher and more desperate.

“C’mon, give it to me, Eiji,” Ash said between breaths. He could feel himself losing control, his hips snapping against Eiji’s on their own, chasing that long-awaited release.

His encouragement seemed to do it, for Eiji cried out something unintelligible and tensed up. His walls clamped down on Ash, becoming impossibly tight and spasming around him. His thighs shivered and his toes curled.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Eiji gasped for air when his orgasm released his grip on him and waned into aftershocks that shook his core.

“Ash,” he panted, eyes unfocused and face flushed.

Ash lost his rhythm, his hips growing erratic in their final movements until his orgasm hit him hard. He cried out and hunched forward, releasing his grip on Eiji’s length to support himself with both arms. He gave short, shallow thrusts, riding out the rest of his orgasm as he released pulse after delicious pulse of his own pleasure inside of Eiji.

“Eiji,” he said, breathless.

“Ash,” Eiji said back. Ash opened his eyes that he hadn’t realized were closed and saw the person who just sent him to the moon and back. He couldn’t help but smile.

He leaned down, resting on his forearms so his body was flush with Eiji’s, and kissed him. This time, it was soft and steady. Their lips were swollen and tender, their nerves oversensitive.

When they broke apart, Ash said, “You’re amazing.”

Eiji giggled softly. “You’re amazing too, Ash,” he said. “Thank you.”

Ash felt a warmth completely different from arousal bubble up in his stomach. He pressed a kiss to Eiji’s nose, earning more giggles.

Ash asked, “Did you like it?”

Eiji said, “I loved it.”

Satisfied with the response, Ash lifted himself up on his hands again with a grunt. He gingerly pulled out, aware of how sensitive both of them were, and removed the condom. He tied it, tossed it aside, and lay down onto the bed with a sigh. Eiji turned toward him and Ash pulled him into his arms.

“Ash?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

Ash looked down. Eiji was fixing him with a worried look, his body carefully still.

“Of course I am. I feel great,” he said.

“Really?”

Ash was surprised he could fall more in love with Eiji than he already had, but this moment proved that it was possible. The amount of care and compassion Eiji had for him, the amount of worry he put into making sure Ash was comfortable completely threw him for a loop.

Softly, Ash said, “Yeah.” He leaned down and met Eiji’s lips with his own, chaste and brief.

“I love you, Aslan,” Eiji said. “More than anything.”

Ash smiled. “I love you too, Eiji.”

They dozed for some time, occasionally running fingers over skin or giggling through kisses. When Eiji fell asleep with his head resting on Ash’s shoulder, Ash took the opportunity to reach for his phone on the other side of the bed. As quietly as possible, he unlocked it, turned on the front facing camera, and took a picture of himself pressing a kiss into Eiji’s hair.

He sent it to Shorter with the message “ **Mission Success** ” and then tossed his phone aside, finally letting sleep claim his body as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was a big one. Since it was Ash and Eiji's first time, I wanted to flesh it out and make it as detailed as possible. If you like, feel free to leave a comment! <3  
> follow me on twitter @Ichigopeachy and tumblr @flowers-and-memes


End file.
